DESCRIPTION (Verbatim From Applicant's Abstract): 58,800.000 Americans have one or more types of cardiovascular disease (CVD). A need exists for patients to be able to have long-term recordings of patient's ECG without burdening the patient with a large. Pager, size-device or to require the patient to take positive actions. This program will develop a miniature, single channel wireless physiological monitor transmitter that will allow ECG to be monitored and instantaneously transmitted without any action by the patient. It will provide a link between the patient's heart and the physician's computer. The physician will be able to see the ECG of the patient at any time, whether the patient is in the hospital, at an extended care facility, or at home or work by using the local Ethernet within the hospital or telephone network when outside the hospital. It will also record the ECG on a personal computer for months or years if desired. This is particularly important for syncope monitoring. The patient need not push a button or call on the telephone. Everything is done automatically. Finally, it will call 911 or other emergency numbers when physician programmed conditions are detected by the software, without any action by the patient. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: In addition to being use to monitor physiological parameters on cardiac patients, the telemetry system can be used to communicate the EEG, EMG, or a vital sign from patients in the hospital or a home without interfering with similar systems of other patients. The same unit has numerous industrial and commercial applications for real time control and monitoring. The system can also be used for markets as diverse as conducting special studies in the workplace to controlling virtual reality games.